The Mark of Red Ram
by Subaru192
Summary: *UA* Deuxième moitié du XIX ième siècle, à Londres, capitale brumeuse de l'Angleterre victorienne. Un assassin, un hôte, affaires noires et onmyojutsu.
1. Prologue: Dark and Red

Titre: "The Mark of Red Ram".

Mangas: X-1999

Disclamer: Les personnages de Clamp sont leur propriété, certains personnages originales sont cependant sous mon copyright.

Genres: sérieux, un peu angst, sombre, yaoi.

Message de l'auteur: malgré l'un des métiers d'un des personnages, il n'y a rien d'explicite, aucune image indécente. Le prologue est très court et particulier puisque différent des autres chapitres.

Résumé: Deuxième moitié du XIX ième siècle, à Londres, capitale brumeuse de l'Angleterre victorienne. Un assassin, un hôte, affaires noires et onmyojutsu.

Prologue: **Etiquettes**

Partie I (POV): **Dark**

Je m'appelle Seïshiro Sakurazuka. Je fais partie d'un clan d'assassin et d'autres métiers. Le clan est constitué d'une famille, de subordonnés et quelques fois des "ermittes" et autres "Solo" font équipe avec nous. Agir dans l'ombre est aussi interessant que de "jouer" un rôle à la lumière. Je suis actuellement sur une affaire mêlant meutres et malédiction et qui, à priori, aurait des liens avec un clan rival.

Partie II (POV): **Red**

Je m'appelle Subaru Sumeragi. Je fais partie d'un clan d'assassin mais réunissant aussi plusieurs genres de métiers. Le clan est constitué d'une famille et de subordonnés. Mes spécialitées: l'infiltration, les renseignements (niveaux 2) et les poisons. Mon don: la maîtrise du Yin et du Yang...l'Onmyôjyutsu. Mon métier "officiel" (et malgré moi): hôte. Mon lieu d'action est ici, à Londres, capitale brumeuse de la belle Angleterre victorienne aussi bien fascinante que méprisante. J'enquêtes actuellement, sur ordre du chef du clan, sur d'étranges meurtres et ayant, à priori, des liens avec un clan rival. Ma deuxième mission: les renseignements d'un de mes cousins indiquent que des membres du cercle familiale Sakurazuka, de leur vrai nom Sakurazukamori, se sont installés à Londres depuis près d'un an. J'ai pour ordre de les tuer, en guise d'avertissement dut à une ancienne "affaire".


	2. Chap1: Une petite nouvelle 1

**Disclamer**: Riku est un personnage sous mon copyright.

Chapitre 1: **Une petite nouvelle** (_partie1_)

Quelle belle ville est Londres. Resplendissante de lumière, gloire et progrès. La ville qui fit naître de grands artistes, de jeunes gens possédant un certain potentiel et qui y deviennent de grands virtuoses, que se soit en art musical, théâtrale, art graphique et celui de la maîtrise des mots. Londres a été fondée par une richissime famille de nobles: Les Everett, en collaboration avec deux autres familles du même rang: Les Octavia et Les Sattons. Le but du projet fut mué par le souhait de créer une ville qui ferait naître des Chef-d'Oeuvres. Il fallut deux générations pour la forger et les résultats avaient dépassés les espérances. Certes par la suite le pilier des finances fut fragilisé temporairement, cela était inévitable. Seulement le fruit s'était mit à pourrir petit à petit de l'intérieur, les désirs avaient changé. Les Everett aimaient par dessus tout les "belles choses", tel que la grande musique, la peinture, ils jugeaient que le plus important était ce sentiment d'appréciation, le fait de savourer la passion éphémère qui dégageait du virtuose.

Mais à présent, le virtuose n'était plus qu'un excellent moyen d'exploitation afin de s'enrichir, de s'embellir de gloire, permettant de gravir les rangs de la hiérarchie et ce parfois au détriment de l'artiste exploité; faisant aussi s'agrandir le fossé séparant les différentes classes sociales, embellissant le riche et méprisant le pauvre.

De puissantes organisations de plusieurs pays avaient installé certaines de leurs branches à l'intérieur de cette ville corrompue.  
L'une d'elles, le Clan Sumeragi, une organisation japonaise connu aussi bien pour ses performances dans certains domaines que pour son don inné. Un don spirituel, celui de la maîtrise du Yin et du Yang: l'Onmyôjutsu. Le Clan avait justement envoyé certains de ses membres dans la capitale anglaise, pour diverses affaires de meurtres dont certains risquaient de dévoiler certains trafics auquel le clan était lié. Chaque membre avait une double couverture, un « travail » officiel et une identité fictive.

L'un d'entre eux, Subaru, jeune homme âgé de vingt-cinq ans, possédant un beau physique qui justement avait joué en sa faveur pour son « travail » officiel ...enfin en sa faveur...disons qu'il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix. Un métier qui exerçait depuis déjà 5 ans. Depuis 5 ans, il travaillé au "Daia no Hana": "La Fleur de Diamant". Un établissement pour les plaisirs et plus précisément les plaisirs charnelles, pouvant aller de la simple séance de massage à celle "_d'exercices physiques_". Depuis cinq ans, il était ce que l'on peut appellé un "prostitué". Depuis cinq ans, il travaillait dans l'ombre sur diverses affaires plus ou moins étouffées par la police. Depuis cinq ans, il avait reçu son nouveau nom: "Red".

Adossé contre la vitre de la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient tirés, il examinait le dossier d'une nouvelle mission. Son regard balaya les écrits, s'attardant sur les quelques photos présentes. Tournant machinalement les feuilles de l'épais document, il n'était que moyennement concentré. Son esprit était occupé par une autre affaire, une affaire qui était d'ordre personnelle. Une affaire datant de cinq ans, mais durant deux ans qu'il n'avait reçu de nouvelles. Et justement, Kaoru, un de ses cousins, lui avait fait parvenir de nouvelles informations. D'après ses recherches, le clan Sakurazuka se serait installé secret ment à Londres voilà depuis un an. Après deux ans d'angoisse, il allait enfin pouvoir retravailler sur cette mission. Le chef du clan avait plus ou moins apprécié cette nouvelle. Il faut dire que les deux clans ne s'entendaient pas vraiment à merveille pour ne pas dire qu'ils ont été ennemis pendant plusieurs siècles. Jusqu'à que, suite un évènement, un "pourparler" eu lieu entre les chefs respectifs. Mais depuis bientôt 30 ans, la tension montait entre les deux familles jusqu'à que "cette affaire" se produise. Suite à celle-ci, le contrat de non-violence fut détruit et depuis la moindre étincelle mettait le feu aux poudres.

Massant sa tempe droite, Subaru se concentra à nouveau sur le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une affaire de meurtres sanglants, s'étant produit dans une famille de nobles: les Shinoda. Etrangement l'affaire a été étouffée pour une raison inconnue.

**(page du dossier)**

_Famille ayant émigrée voilà seize ans, dont la spécialité professionnelle du patriarche est la chirurgie. En seulement quelques années, ils récoltèrent fortune et respect. La partie de la famille japonaise, résidant actuellement à Londres, est composée de cinq personnes._

_Kyogo Shinoda: Âge: 46 ans. Chirurgien de haut niveau, travaillant depuis 14 ans pour la société "Sword". Spécialisé dans plusieurs domaines. Très respecté, il est apprécié de tous. Il possède tout pour vivre convenablement: argent, réputation, famille._

_Miho Shinoda: Age: 43 ans. Mère de famille. Elle a hérité de la fortune de ses parents il y a 17 ans, d'où la possibilité de s'installer à Londres et ceux dans les beaux quartiers. Elle était aussi connue au Japon pour ses talents d'herboristes._

_Shinji Shinoda: Âge: 17 ans. Fils aîné de la famille. Jeune lycéen dans les beaux-arts._

_Shin Shinoda: Âge: 17 ans. Le cadet des jumeaux. Jeune lycéen dans l'Ecole Musicale de "Wind"._

_Aya Shinoda: Âge: 14 ans. La cadette de la famille. Collégienne dans l'Ecole Musicale de "Wind"._

Comme à l'accoutumée, le dossier n'était pas très complet sur les renseignements des victimes.

**(page suivante du dossier)**

_Dans la nuit du 27 février, alors que les enfants étaient de sortie chez des amis, un inconnu a réussi à pénétrer dans la demeure et a assassiné Kyogo Shinoda et sa femme. Tous deux ont été frappés avec violence et retrouver égorgés ainsi que quelques gens du personnel. Tout ceci selon le témoignage de l'une des servantes ayant échappé au massacre. La façon dont à procéder le tueur montre que..._

« Subaru ! Tu peux descendre ? »

Relevant la tête du document, celui-ci se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa "chambre". Passant devant l'armoire ouverte, il y rangea le document dans un tiroir caché. Il descendit l'escalier qui reliait les étages au rez-de-chaussée. En bas de celui-ci, l'attendait deux femmes dont l'une avait une valise à la main. Toutes deux portants des tenues dans un style chinois.

La plus grande, dont les cheveux roux virant presque à un doux rouge, se nommait Karen. Elle était la propriétaire du "Daia no Hana". Femme de caractère, sensuelle mais aussi protectrice envers ses "filles" et ses "fils". Elle avait la connaissance de Subaru lors d'un voyage au Japon, ayant été sur une même affaire que lui. Par la suite, le chef de clan avait eu un entretient avec elle afin de former le jeune homme à son nouveau "métier". Ainsi elle était devenu son professeur, du moins pour les clients féminins.  
L'autre femme était plus petite et plus jeune, trop jeune au goût de Subaru, elle devait avoir facilement 15 ou 16 ans, de fins cheveux châtains tombaient sur ses épaules frêles, et l'éclat de ses yeux bleus exprimait une certaine peur et une douce tristesse.

Karen se plaça derrière le jeune fille et posa ses mains sur les petites épaules de celle-ci.

« - Subaru, voici Riku, elle vient de nous rejoindre et est aussi originaire du Japon. Rikku, je te présente Subaru-san. »

L'adolescente s'inclina respectueusement devant l'homme.

« - Enchantée, Subaru-san. »

Auquel il répondit avec le même respect.

« -De même. »

Karen reprit la parole à l'encontre de la jeune fille.

« - Riku, Subaru va te conduire à ta chambre et il sera désormais ton sempai. Mais tu ne dois pas hésiter à demander aussi mon aide.

- Merci bien. »

Se tournant vers son ami, la maîtresse de maison lui donna une petite indication.

« - Subaru, Riku ne commencera pas ce soir naturellement donc vous avez trois heures devant vous pour faire connaissance devant un bon repas. Je vous souhaite un peu l'avance un bon appétit. »

Les deux jeunes gens la remerciant, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du batiment. Sans jeter de regard à la jeune fille, Subaru prit la valise qu'il devait reconnaître être assez légère. Alors qu'il commençait à monter les marches de l'escalier, suivit de près par Riku, Karen l'interpella une dernière fois.

« - Subaru, cette nuit, tu auras trois clientes de Asfordès et un client habituel.

- Bien. »

(_à suivre_)


	3. Chap2: Une petite nouvelle 2

**Disclamer**: Le personnage de Riku m'appartient.

Chapitre 2: **Une petite nouvelle** (_partie 2_)

Arrivés dans la nouvelle chambre de Riku, Subaru posa la valise à côté du lit. Seule au milieu de la pièce, il remarqua que la jeune fille était pétrifiée, complètement paralysée sur place. Le regard plein d'effroi, elle donnait l'air d'être comme une sourie coincée dans une pièce sans issue en compagnie d'un chat. Et le chat en question c'était Subaru. Elle avait encore ce regard de candeur, plein d'innocence mais beaucoup trop triste, et son corps était celui d'une jeune adolescente en pleine croissance. Connaissant Karen, elle ne fera sûrement que des massages. Subaru détourna son regard d'elle, cette vision d'innocence qui finira par être souillée, le dégoûtait beaucoup trop. Un lourd silence pesa sur la pièce, aucun des deux n'allant à la rencontre de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes et ne voulant pas l'effrayer d'avantage en osant s'avancer vers elle, le jeune homme se dirigea directement vers la porte de la chambre. Se retournant, son regard vert rencontra un magnifique bleu azur et qui s'en sans rendre compte intimidait encore plus Riku dont les joues commençaient à prendre une jolie couleur écarlate, qui lui allait bien d'ailleurs. D'un léger signe de tête, il l'invita à le suivre.

Assit l'un en face de l'autre, le plat principal à moitié entamé, ils n'osaient encore croisés leurs regards. Pour l'un, cela était dut à cette vision du futur, un futur des plus noirs, surtout en ces temps. Pour l'autre, c'était tout simplement le malaise d'être en face de quelqu'un ayant autant d'assurance malgré son "métier". Cela faisait une heure que ce silence mutuel durait. Pourtant, il leur fallait bien se connaître un peu. Surtout que Riku était désormais sous la tutelle de Subaru. Ce sera donc lui qui lui enseignerait les ficelles de ce "métier". Lui montrer comment faire ressortir ses atouts personnels, les gestes qu'il faut avoir, pour les séances de massages naturellement, même si lorsque la jeune fille sera un peu plus mure, elle commencera les plaisirs avec plus de contacts. En ces temps, ce "travail" était plus ou moins bien vu.

Londres était vraiment tombée dans la déchéance, l'égoïsme, la cupidité et la gourmandise. Cette soif de luxe et de fortune ne pouvant être assouvie, certains allaient jusqu'à utiliser des méthodes pitoyables, méprisables et cruelles pour arriver à leurs fins.

Si Subaru avait accepté de venir dans cette ville, qui pourtant autrefois était si admirable, c'était pour s'éloigner un peu du clan, notamment du Chef, mais c'était surtout pour être sur "cette affaire" en libre arbitre. Même si pour cela, il avait dut abandonner sa pudeur qui lui était caractéristique. D'une certaine façon, lui aussi avait été atteint par la corruption de Londres.

Ce "métier" comprenait les massages, mais aussi le devoir d'être un"homme ou femme de compagnie" lors des soirées où se réunissaient des personnes de haut rang. Il fallait donc connaître l'étiquette. Mais aussi, ce metier comprenait une partie où seuls leurs corps étaient désirés. Un stade que Subaru voudrait éviter pour Riku. Pourtant, un jour où l'autre, il allait devoir devenir son précurseur sur ce point.

Il y a de cela une semaine, Karen l'avait appelé dans son bureau pour le prévenir de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle "fille". Là, il avait apprit qu'elle serait sous sa responsabilité. Une jeune fille qui avait été vendue par ses parents car elle était le fruit de l'union de sa mère et l'amant de celle-ci. Un choix avait été donné à la femme, soit elle et son "bâtard" quittait la demeure familiale, soit elle devait se débarrasser de Riku et par n'importe quel moyen, même celui de la tuer. Ne pouvant se résoudre à ôter la vie à sa fille, elle l'avait confié à Karen, une de ses connaissances, afin que celle-ci la protège.

Car Karen ne considérer pas ses employés comme de simples objets de rendements, mais comme ses enfants, dont elle avait donné une seconde vie pour certains, les sortant de la rue, de la drogue, leur faisait passer l'envie de rejoindre la mort. Elle qui n'avait pourtant pas été aussi choyée par la vie, n'ayant aucun conjoint, aucun enfant de son sang. Mais aussi aucun membre de sa famille encore en vie suite à l'incendie qui avait dévoré leur maison et dont elle avait été la seule survivante. Par la suite, elle avait erré dans les rues, âgée d'à peine 12 ans, jusqu'à qu'elle croise une nonne et qu'elle soit recueillit dans une petite chapelle au temps où Londres avait encore quelques restes de clémence. Cette chapelle dont elle avait héritée suite au décès de la Mère Supérieure. Et remarquant la déchéance croissante de la ville, elle avait convertie cette maison de Dieu en demeure des plaisirs et de détente. Elle voulait elle aussi se rendre utile pour les abandonnés de la vie et qui finissaient par être rongés par les ténèbres de Londres.

Subaru avait beaucoup d'admiration pour elle, en plus de l'amitié qui les liés malgré leur différence d'âge.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Riku commençait à avoir du mal à rester éveillée. Seul le bruit métallique de l'un des couverts le fit sortir de sa rêverie, lui indiquant que la jeune fille allait tomber d'un moment à l'autre dans les bras de Morphée. Se levant et contournant la table, il s'agenouilla afin d'être à la hauteur de son visage, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort afin qu'elle ne panique pas lorsqu'il la prendrait dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre de celle-ci. D'un timide signe de tête, Riku accepta.

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce privée de la jeune fille, il l'a fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Se dirigeant vers l'armoire, il en sortit une chemise de nuit couleur neige. Se mettant à nouveau à sa hauteur, il lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide pour se mettre en tenue de nuit, voyant que la fatigue ralentissait dangereusement les gestes de la jeune fille et embrumait surement son esprit. Elle s'endormirait dans sa position actuelle que Subaru n'en serait pas surpris. Une fois encore, Riku approuva d'un timide signe de tête. Ne prêtant pas attention à la rougeur de son visage qui contrastait avec ses yeux bleus, Subaru lui enleva les habits un par un et lui fit enfiler sa tenue de nuit. Comme il l'avait prédit, une fois la chemise enfilée, Riku s'était endormit, toujours assise sur le lit. L'allongeant avec prudence, il la couvrit de la couette qui était repliée au pied du lit. Ceci fait, il retourna dans sa propre pièce privée, qui était à l'étage supérieur.

Fermant la porte à double tour, il ressortit le dossier de l'affaire du double meurtre. S'adossant contre la fenêtre, il replongea dans l'épais document.

**(page 25 du dossier)**

_La famille Shinoda avait été associé avec une autre affaire de meurtre, il y a de cela un an. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, avait été retrouvé mort, lui aussi égorgé et ceux de la même façon que Kyogo Shinoda, sa femme et le personnel. Après une expertise, la coupure s'avérait être une morsure, et plus précisément celle d'un chien. Les crocs avaient percé la veine jugulaire d'où le décès de la victime.  
Autre chose, au niveau du ventre de la victime, une blessure pour ne pas dire ouverture, avait été faite à l'aide d'un scalpel et les organes internes y ont été prélevés. Et par la précision de celle-ci, cela avait été réalisé par une personne qui possédait une certaine expérience en médecine.  
Un autre indice mais d'ordre spirituel, montrait que la victime avait été paralysé en position debout et peut-être dut par un sort car un bout de papier recouvert de mots en langue étrangère avait été retrouvé à côté du corps.  
Cet homme, du nom de Adam Shire était en fait un collègue de Kyogo Shinoda, ayant travaillé aussi dans la société Sword. Il y était médecin légiste. Homme anglais sans histoire, ayant une femme et un fils.  
Mais l'affaire avait énormément piétiné et comme aucun médium n'avait été convoyé, le dossier avait été tout bêtement fermé.  
La ressemblance de l'affaire Shinoda avec ce dossier clos avait découragé la police. D'où l'étouffement de celle-ci._

(_à suivre_)


	4. Chap3: Chiens

Message de l'auteur : Après deux ans sans pouvoir se connecter de façon « libre » (plus d'internet), je peux enfin de nouveau naviguer à mon gré. Voici la suite.

Disclamer : les personnages de Subaru, Arashi, Sorata et Karen appartiennent au Clamp.

Crédits : Riku, Lise, Léo et Gloria sont sous le copyright de **Subaru192.**

**Chapitre 3 :** **« ****Chiens**** »**

Le jour se levait sur la ville londonienne, l'épaisse brume du matin laissait passer avec difficulté les faibles rayons du soleil, créant un jeu d'ombres et de lumières. Lentement, les démons de la nuit disparaissaient laissant derrière eux un silence des plus inquiétants.

Un chien errant renifla le contenu d'une poubelle renversée, chipant un reste de viande crue. Survivant dans les sombres rues, côtoyant vagabonds et toxicomanes, il avait développé une agressivité des plus mordantes. Il releva soudainement la tête et huma l'air. Une étrange odeur y flottait et le canidé la goûta en la faisant passer contre son palais. Une respiration faible et sifflante résonna dans la ruelle, se camouflant dans la bise du matin. Le chien se mit à grogner contre l'obscurité de l'impasse, il lâcha quelques aboiements d'avertissement, voulant intimider l'ennemi. Lentement et d'un pas décidé, il s'avança dans le creux entre deux maisons, les babines retroussées.  
Un gémissement se fit entendre et l'angoissant son de l'étranglement s'en suivit. Le silence étouffa à nouveau les lieux.  
L'aube filtra la brume matinale et vint frapper le haut de l'impasse. Sur l'un des murs en pierres, une substance rouge et dégoulinante fut dévoilée.

Clignant des yeux, Riku tourna la tête sur le côté, l'esprit ensommeillé. Se mettant en position assise, la couette recouvrant ses jambes, elle s'étira et examina la pièce où elle se trouvait. Le lit était au milieu de celle-ci, le haut collé contre le mur, à sa droite se trouvait une armoire, près de celle-ci dans l'angle droit au fond se trouvait la porte de la chambre. Sur la gauche de l'adolescente, se situait une fenêtre dont les rideaux rouges et tirés laissaient passer timidement les rayons du soleil. Une coiffeuse et une petite commode étaient installées en face du lit. Enfin une table de nuit munie de deux tiroirs accompagnait son couchage.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en tête et un voile rosé se posa sur ses joues, se rappelant de s'être fait déshabiller par un homme ! Dieu si sa mère le découvrait, elle s'en évanouirait. La gêne disparut sous la sombre réalité de la situation. Jamais elle ne le saurait car à présent la jeune adolescente était seule et méprisée par sa famille, ayant soi-disant jeté le déshonneur sur celle-ci. Et étant donné le style de sa nouvelle maison, elle allait bien devoir s'y habituer.

On frappa contre la porte de sa chambre, celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Lise. La jeune femme s'asseye sur le lit, fixant la jeune fille. Elle était vêtue d'une nuisette blanche, légère et transparente, s'harmonisant avec ses longs cheveux châtains rouges qui caressaient avec douceur sa fine taille. Son visage était un peu ovale, fin et gracieux tout comme le reste de son corps. Sans nul doute, elle devait être très appréciée par ses clients.

Elle offrit un sourire à la petite nouvelle tandis qu'elle se présentait.

- Bonjour et bienvenu Riku. Mon nom est Lise mais tu peux m'appeler Lili si tu veux. Ma chambre est juste à côté de la tienne, c'est « Vienne ». Ah oui, ici chaque chambre porte le nom d'une ville, la tienne est « Rome ». Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Prenant un air sérieux, Lise planta son regard sur Riku et la détailla ouvertement, la faisant rougir dans l'élan. Sans aucun préavis, elle se jeta sur la pauvre jeune fille.

- T'es trop mignonne ! S'écria-t-elle en câlinant l'intéressée telle une peluche.

Aussi joyeuse qu'une petite fille recevant une nouvelle poupée, Lise entraîna la petite nouvelle à sa suite pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, toujours recouvertes de leurs tenues de nuit. L'escalier descendu, la salle à manger se situait à droite du hall. La table recouverte d'une nappe orange ornée de motifs blancs présentait quelques mets pour se rassasier et commencer convenablement une nouvelle journée de travail. Deux hommes, l'un brun et l'autre châtain, ainsi qu'une femme blonde aux cheveux bouclés y étaient attablés.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Claironna la voix de Lise.

- La ferme Lili ! Fut la réponse de trois personnes encore embrumées par le sommeil.

Ignorant celle-ci, Lise s'installa à sa place avec Riku. Toujours avec entrain, elle se servit du café et des viennoiseries ainsi que la jeune adolescente puis elle présenta ses collègues.

- Alors ! Que je te présente ces trois marmottes. Elle s'est Gloria, fit-elle en désignant la femme aux cheveux or. A ses côtés se trouve la « noisette », il s'appelle Léo.

Léo était un homme d'une trentaine d'années à la bonne carrure et ne s'étend pas rasé une légère barbe accentuait son charisme en y ajoutant un brin de sauvagerie. Contrairement à la blonde qui fusillait du regard la jeune Riku, celui-ci offrit un sourire des plus rassurants.

- Il fait un peu peur au premier abord mais en réalité c'est un véritable nounours, taquina Lise. Quant au dernier, je crois que tu le connais !

Le troisième convive était Subaru, le jeune homme salua sa protégée d'un signe de tête.

- Et bien ? Je t'ai connu plus amical ! Surtout lors d'une torride soirée, rajouta Lise avec un regard pétillant de malice.

Son collègue sentit le manège se mettre en marche, embêter il s'empressa d'y couper court.

- Lili, tu veux bien te calmer ce matin, on n'est pas d'humeur.

- Ah oui ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est un jour comme les autres, si n'est qu'on une nouvelle petite sœur.

Se tournant vers celle-ci, elle lui chuchota quelques mots en veillant bien à que les autres l'entendent.

- Tu verras, quand tu seras prête, tu auras le privilège d'onduler sur lui ! A moins que tu ne préfères sous ? S'exprima Lili sur un ton des plus innocents.

Reposant avec brutalité son bol sur la table, éclaboussant ainsi la nappe avec du café brûlant, Subaru se tourna subitement vers son amie, la colère assombrissant ses yeux et haussant son ton.

- Lili ! Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher !

- Et bien quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Elle en a de la chance ! Moi je n'ai eu qu'une seule occasion de profiter de tes compétences, très satisfaisantes au passage, rajouta-t-elle en levant l'index pour appuyer sa confirmation.

- Tu es pénible. Je tiens à te rappeler que l'on était saoul ce soir-là !

- Je m'en souviens et j'en suis très contente d'ailleurs, continua Lise le sourire au coin des lèvres, et ne me dis pas que cela t'a déplut. Dois-je te rappeler comment tu étais passionné sous moi ?

Alors que Riku était totalement perdue dans la tournure de la conversation, peu habituée à de telles remarques, Gloria et Léo ne pipèrent mots tellement blasés de leurs chamailleries. Chaque matin, c'était le même spectacle et les taquineries de Lise continuaient à chaque fois que Subaru se retrouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Cela virait parfois à de l'obsession chez elle car la jeune femme le considérait comme un fruit des plus délicieux à défaut d'une peau très robuste, tel un chat sauvage qui une fois apprivoisé devenait sûrement très affectueux. Soupirant d'exaspération, Subaru essaya à nouveau de faire cesser la torture.

- J'ai commis la plus grande erreur de ma vie cette nuit-là.

Cette fois, Lise ne ria pas. Très sérieuse et sur un ton sec, elle trancha la phrase de son ami tout en soulevant son bol rempli de caféine et plongeant son regard dans le noir liquide.

- Non. La plus grande erreur de ta vie est que tu ne sois pas encore parti d'ici.

Cette phrase le blessa puisqu'il ne pouvait nier le sous-entendu de celle-ci. Car la jeune femme avait beau être joueuse et indécente, lorsqu'elle s'y mettait elle savait frapper là où ça faisait mal.  
Ce que personne ne savait, c'était ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce soir-là.  
En vérité, leur petite sauterie n'aurait jamais eu lieu si en fin de soirée, tous étourdis par l'alcool, Lise n'avait rendu visite à Subaru dans sa chambre. Outre le fait qu'il était à moitié saoul, c'était surtout qu'il était mal, son regard voilé par une profonde tristesse au point que Lise lui présenta une bouteille de vodka à moitié pleine. Buvant au goulot et par grandes gorgées, il s'était littéralement noyé dans le liquide fort. Puis le mur se brisa et les larmes coulèrent le long de son visage tandis que la bouteille en verre finissait son parcours en roulant sous le lit. Il était comme brisé, en réalité l'alcool lui faisait revivre des moments qui lui étaient à la fois si précieux et pourtant si douloureux.  
Attendrie et en bonne amie, Lise lui offrit une bise sur la joue, avalant au passage une de ses larmes. Par la force des choses et aussi que le jeune homme avait besoin d'être consolé, les deux hôtes passèrent la nuit ensemble.  
Mais durant la passion, la jeune femme avait eu l'impression d'être transparente à ses yeux et lorsqu'elle lui prodiguait caresses et baisers, l'intensité du regard de son partenaire dévoilait qu'une tierce personne occupait les pensées de Subaru. Mais ce fut surtout le nom qu'il murmura lors de la jouissance qui confirma ses doutes. Un nom qu'elle ne put oublier à son réveil malgré le cerveau compressé par une belle gueule de bois. Elle lui avait part des souvenirs de leur nuit, franche comme elle l'était. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son ami lui avoua ce que ce nom représentait pour lui et ce qu'il s'était passé cinq ans auparavant, du moins en partie car ce que Lise ignorait était que de connaître toute l'histoire la mettrait inévitablement en danger.

Après ses explications, elle lui avait promis de ne rien dire à personne, comprenant pour qui les gémissements et regards de la veille étaient destinés. Cependant, en échange de son silence, elle pourra continuer ses taquineries autant qu'elle le voudra et dans un sens Subaru n'en attendait pas moins d'elle.

Suite à cette phrase, le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un parfait mutisme. Une fois rassasiés, tous les cinq montèrent au premier étage pour prendre une vigoureuse douche. Une salle de bain pour les hommes, une autre pour les femmes. Il était sept heures trente et aussi les premiers à être debout, en général les autres occupants se réveillaient vers les dix heures car on était lundi de ce fait le travail ne commençait qu'en début d'après-midi.

Seules dans la salle d'eau des hôtesses, Lise et Riku purent profiter de l'eau chaude. Habituée à avoir la compagnie d'une domestique, Riku se sentit un peu perdu de retrouver seule et en présence d'une inconnu. Prenant sur elle, n'avait-elle d'autre choix ? Elle jeta timidement un regard derrière elle et se figea, choquée. Lise était entrains de se laver les cheveux et ceux-ci relevés exposaient au grand jour et aux yeux de l'adolescente leur secret. En plein milieu du dos une grande cicatrice zébrait sa peau. Lors du coup, cette blessure avait dut abondement saigner et la douleur être déchirante. Avec une telle cicatrice c'est presque étonnant que la jeune femme soit vivante, celle-ci s'étendait en travers du dos, partant de l'omoplate gauche jusqu'au flanc droit. Ce retournant, Lili fut surprise de voir Riku pleurer, la jeune fille prise en faute s'enflamma furieusement et baissa les yeux, honteuse. Il n'en suffit pas plus pour deviner la cause de sa peine et de son embarras.

- … tu apprendras qu'ici chacun a sa charge à porter. Et malgré le style de la maison, c'est tout de même un bon endroit pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. Ici on a un toit, un lit, de la nourriture et surtout de la compagnie en présence de Karen. Pour le travail, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas reluisant mais c'est déjà ça, au moins on aura pas à devenir la pute du patron et d'être traité comme de la merde.  
Pour la partie intime de ce métier, peut-être que tu n'auras pas à le faire. Tout à l'heure, je ne faisais que te taquiner. Et puis tu as de la chance que ce soit Subaru qui s'occupe de toi. Il est intimidant et assez distant, voir taciturne mais c'est un homme bien, protecteur à sa manière. On ne le dirait pas mais lorsqu'il est arrivé il était un peu comme toi. Il lui a fallu tout apprendre du métier et même savoir « jouer » avec son corps. La seule chose de regrettable est qu'au lendemain matin de son premier travail, son visage avait changé. Il s'était refermé sur lui. Faut dire que le client, et non ce n'était pas une femme, était un peu spécial, pas vraiment violent mais assez exigeant voir pervers. Je le sais pour me l'être coltiner plusieurs fois. Enfin...depuis cette nuit, il est devenu le Subaru de maintenant. Dommage, il est encore plus séduisant en souriant.

Pendant ce temps, au deuxième étage, Subaru parcourait les pages du dossier du meurtre Shinoda.

xxx

_Les dernières informations sont un peu troublantes. D'après les domestiques, les parents Shinoda semblaient préoccupés les jours précédents leurs assassinats. Suite à un appel en pleine nuit, Kyogo Shinoda partit précipitamment du domicile avec sa serviette de médecin, prétextant une urgence. Pourtant il semblait effrayé et à même ordonner qu'à son départ il soit vérifié que toutes les entrées et sorties soient bien fermées et que les domestiques encore debout fassent des rondes jusqu'à son retour. Ce fut tôt dans la matinée qu'il rentra, juste avant que le petit déjeuner ne soit servît et il précisa à ce que personne n'en informe le reste de la famille._

_Je tiens à te signaler que j'ai passé pas mal de temps à rédiger ce rapport, les sources étant assez méfiantes et cette dernière information m'a été difficile à obtenir car les domestiques sont exemplaires et j'ai dut ruser._

_Tu trouveras sur la dernière page leurs coordonnées._

_Coince ce malade !_

**Silver Cat**

_PS: Comme « cette affaire » va à nouveau t'occuper, je suis certain que tu ne vas lire que les pages qui t'intéresses mais toutes sont importantes (en plus je me suis démerder pour glaner des informations ici et là), Côté police, sur qu'ils ne vont pas tout te dire, déjà qu'ils ne font pas entièrement confiance en ton clan (remarque heureusement pour eux qu'ils ne connaissent pas toute la vérité sur celui-ci !) et aussi que le dossier est normalement fermé donc ce sera à nouveau dans l'anonymat._

_En gros, si il y a une boulette, t'attend pas à qu'ils viennent t'aider !_

xxx

Tournant la page du document, il trouva des adresses et des numéros de téléphones. Se dirigeant vers sa table de nuit, située à gauche du lit, il en sorti du tiroir un stylo-plume et un bloc-notes où il griffonna à la hâte les coordonnées. Rangeant le rapport dans le tiroir caché de son armoire et glissant le bout de papier entre deux habits, il partit prendre une bonne douche froide. Une fois habillé et recouvert d'un manteau bleu marine, la note dans l'une des poches, il se rendit à la demeure Shinoda dans les quartiers nord de la ville A son arrivé, une voiture grise était garée devant le portail et un homme en sortit avant de venir à la rencontre de Subaru, le regard méfiant.

- Bonjour Monsieur Sumeragi. Vous êtes ponctuel, c'est déjà ça. Je suis le remplaçant du commissaire Vision, mon nom est Williams. Croyez-moi que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je fais cela, en temps normal un dossier clos reste un dossier clos mais l'ordre de votre intervention vient de l'un de mes supérieurs... Bien, suivez-moi.

Sonnant au portail de la grille, un domestique s'empressa de leur ouvrir et de les faire rentrer après avoir vérifié leurs identités.

Intérieurement, Subaru était lasse d'entendre ce genre de discours. Ce que la police et ce commissaire de rechange ignoraient était la véritable motivation du supérieur en question. En réalité, celui-ci travaillais pour le clan et se chargeait de récupérer illégalement une partie des stocks de drogues interceptés par la doyenne avec l'aide de quelques policiers lui faisant office de subalternes.

Après avoir passé le hall de la demeure et la porte le séparant de la salle à manger située en face de l'entrée, ils se retrouvèrent en la compagnie de deux jeunes adolescents, l'un debout contre la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le jardin de derrière tandis que l'autre était assît sur le canapé et serrait sa jeune sœur contre lui. Le commissaire prit la parole sur un ton qui se voulait chaleureux.

- Messieurs, Mademoiselle. Je suis le commissaire Williams et voici Monsieur Sumeragi appelé spécialement pour l'affaire. Il a été informé des faits concernant le meurtre de vos parents, aussi il pourra aider sur des détails que nous ne pouvons découvrir avec la procédure ordinaire.

L'ainé des jumeaux dévia son regard du jardin pour fixer les intrus. C'était un jeune homme de 17 ans, châtains, les yeux noisette et le corps assez bien battit par des années d'entrainements. En tant que fils ainé, ce fut à lui de prendre en main la gestion de la maison et de la famille aussi intervenu-t-il sur un ton légèrement haussé.

- Et pouvions nous savoir ce que cet homme a de plus à nous apporter ?

- Bien entendu, répondit le commissaire, Monsieur Sumeragi est une sorte de médium.

- Tiens donc. Sans vouloir être insolent mais la police n'a-t-elle rien d'autre à faire que de nous ramené un charlatan asiatique.

- Je comprends votre réaction Monsieur Shinoda mais le supérieur qui nous la recommandé nous a assuré que est quelqu'un d'honnête, possédant de bonnes capacités et les ayant plusieurs prouvés au regard du commissaire que je remplace.

- Si vous le dites. Néanmoins je préférais le voir de mes propres yeux même si en toute franchise je ne crois nullement à de telles calomnies.

- Monsieur Shinoda, je comprends votre méfiance mais...

- William-san, c'est inutile de continuer, interrompit Subaru en se dirigeant vers le milieu de la pièce.

Sortant quatre ofudas blancs de l'intérieur de son manteau et les posant, les uns sur mes autres, au creux de sa paume, il murmura un mantra. Lentement le premier papier se déforma dans de petits froissements, ses plies se transformant en des ailes recouvertes de plumes, tel un film au ralenti le petit rectangle blanc se métamorphosa en un petit oiseau au plumage délavé qui s'envola pour se poser sur la table basse au milieu de la salle à manger. Les uns après les autres, trois messagers ailés naquirent des mains du médium. Chacun des volatiles s'envola pour se poser sur les épaules de leur maitre ainsi que celle de Shinji, de Shin et d'Aya Shinoda qui avait relevé la tête au son des crissements de papiers. L'apparence des oiseaux était différente de celle des colombes d'un illusionniste. Leurs fronts étaient ornés d'un troisième œil. Les regards de l'assemblée furent variés, intrigué pour Shin, émerveillé pour Aya, surpris pour le commissaire et septique pour Shinji Shinoda. Par un ordre silencieux, les quatre shikis se déformèrent en une seconde pour retrouver leur forme d'origine.

- Voilà un tour réussi avec finesse Monsieur Sumeragi, déclara l'ainé des jumeaux sur un ton amusé, mais cela reste du passe-passe.

Indifférent à cette remarque, Subaru s'inclina légèrement pour prendre congé. Il y était habitué mais ne se souciait guère de ne faire qu'une simple apparition de shikis. Il n'avait aucun compte à leur rendre et surtout pas à se faire remarquer avec prestance et dans un sens sa modestie devenait une qualité. Se retournant une dernière fois en franchissant le seuil de la salle de séjour, il rajouta:

- Je reviendrais une fois la nuit tombée, Messieurs, Mademoiselle. Williams-san, il est inutile de me raccompagner.

Une fois sorti des Shinoda et interceptant un coché, il se rendit à la demeure d'une amie de leur famille, une certaine Lisa Scotting, âgée de 68 ans et éleveuse de chiens, située à la périphérie de la ville.

Après avoir payé la course, il se retrouva face à une maison de couleur brique, une faible lumière s'échappait des fenêtres dont les volets étaient encore ouverts. Sonnant au portillon, une petite femme d'une soixantaine d'années vint à sa rencontre de sa marche lente et légère. Son allure s'accommodait à l'ambiance que dégageait sa maison, celle d'une vie simple et paisible où perdurait la tradition familiale de l'élevage canin avec dévouement et affection.

En ce matin d'avril, le vent était encore agressif et la femme sera le châle de velours qui protégeait ses épaules.  
Une fois à l'abri dans la demeure, de petites tornades heurtèrent les jambes du jeune homme. Baissant le regard, cinq petits chiots au pelage terre brûlée sautillaient à ses pieds, l'invitant à jouer avec eux. S'accroupissant, le jeune homme tendit la main pour caresser les têtes chaudes, amusé par leur accueil.  
L'hôte et son invité se dirigèrent vers le salon suivit de près par les petites bêtes dont l'une avait fini dans les bras de Subaru. En effet, il n'avait cessé de monter sur les genoux de l'inconnu pour approcher son visage lorsque celui-ci s'était accroupi.

Le salon était composé de deux grandes vitrines où étaient exposés des assiettes et plats en porcelaine ornés de diverses variétés d'oiseaux. Des napperons où reposaient des photos de famille et vases remplis de fleurs fraîches recouvraient deux commodes de bois cirés. Au milieu de la pièce et encerclé par deux canapés en tissu de couleur ambre trônait une table basse vitrée sur laquelle était posé deux tasses et une théière encore fumante.  
Alors que Madame Scotting ouvrait la fenêtre coulissante pour permettre aux chiots de s'amuser dans le jardin. Le petit mâle, qui avait harcelé Subaru, préféra rester sur ses jambes après que celui-ci est été invité à s'assoir. Se désintéressant de sa fratrie, le chiot se roula en boule et se pressa contre le ventre de son nouvel ami. Petit à petit sa respiration devient lente et régulière tandis qu'il s'abandonnait dans les bras de Morphée.  
Les premières gorgées de thé avalées, le jeune Sumeragi prit la parole.

- Je vous remercie de votre coopération. Comme vous l'a dit William-San, le couple Shinoda a été attaqué par un chien. En tant que proche et éleveuse, vous comprenez pourquoi la police vous considériez comme un suspect. Mais en premier, je voudrais en savoir plus sur le comportement canin. Une fois entraîné, un chien peut devenir une arme mais peut-il le devenir par lui-même ?

- Bien entendu. Si l'animal considère l'homme comme un rival, il peut en effet vouloir le chasser de son territoire. Le pire des scénarios serait qu'il considère l'homme comme une proie. Il est tout de même plus rare de rencontrer un individu isolé, les chiens étant des animaux sociaux, leurs instincts les poussent à agir en groupe.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Subaru questionna Madame Scotting sur le comportement du chien ainsi que sa relation avec Miho Shinoda. Il apprit aussi que Lise était veuve depuis dix ans et que ses enfants devenus aussi éleveurs étaient partit vivre à l'étranger. Elle vivait seule avec ses sept chiens.  
Avant de partir, Lise Scotting incita pour qu'il emmène le petit mâle qui ne l'avait pas quitté tout le long de sa visite.

- Je ne peux pas devenir son maître. Il existe des personnes plus convenables que moi, répondit-il avec une légère tristesse.

Il sentit qu'il l'a blessa avec son refus. Peut-être faisait-il une erreur en laissant ce chiot.

Le soleil était à son zénith et Subaru alla déjeuner dans un bar située dans la basse-ville. Il avait un rendez-vous avec une personne muni d'information de la plus haute importance, surtout pour lui.

Attablé devant son assiette, il attendit en entamant son repas. Au bout de quelques minutes, la chaise en face lui racla le sol. Levant le regard, une jeune fille lui fit face. Elle se nommait Arashi Kishuu, c'était une lycéenne et une novice du temple d'Isé situé au Japon. Elle ne travaillait pas pour le clan Sumeragi mais suite à son arrivé à Londres, elle s'était retrouvé mêlée à une affaire de possession et y avait fait la connaissance du jeune hôte. Elle connaissait quelque peu les Sakurazuka et les Sumeragi mais ce fut un ami, moine du mont Koya, qui découvrit par la lecture du ciel qu'un complot se déroulait entre les deux clans et qui avait soit pour origine soit pour conséquence la perte d'un membre de la famille de Subaru.  
Rejetant ses longs cheveux noirs sur ces épaules, Arashi entama la discussion dans le vif du sujet, n'ayant que peu de temps.

- Subaru-san, la seule chose que je peux vous dire est que « la troisième étoile rejoindra celle des Pléiades ». J'ignore la signification de cette phrase mais il semblerait, d'après les dires du maître de Sorata, qu'un lien intense et violent se crée entre les deux. Un lien tabou ».

_**A suivre**_


End file.
